Just Another Vacation
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Macey's home for Christmas break, and once again, her parents are on her case about her grades and talk about taking her out of Gallagher Academy. Oh no! And all she wants to do over break is be with Preston. Will the drama ever stop? After DJGC


Just Another Vacation

Everyone else was so lucky. They got to go home for Christmas Vacation and have their parents praise them for their amazing job this semester and ask what it was like to have me in their classes. I got to go home and be yelled at because it was impossible for me, Macey McHenry, to have straight A's. Especially with being on the campaign trail the whole time. And did I mention that the senator's wife was really pissed that she wasn't first lady right now?

"Who did your homework for you?" the senator's wife screamed at me.

"No one," I answered in a calm voice. It just pissed her off more.

"What do you mean 'no one'?"

"I mean that I did all the homework _and_ class work myself. Nobody helped me."

"And I want to know exactly how you haven't been kicked out yet? You've gone to other all girls schools and were kicked out within a week."

"I guess they just got it right," I smirked. Gallagher Academy _did_ get it right. I was training to be a spy, and that was alright, but the best part was that the senator and his wife knew nothing about it.

"And no fights? How did that happen?" She seriously couldn't believe it, which made it so much better of course.

"Gallagher Girls don't fight."

"That's never stopped you before," she was still yelling and standing in front of the TV in my room.

I tried to see around her, but that just made her even madder. God this was fun. "Well, maybe that's because I actually like it there."

"After our tour, you said if you ever had to go to another all girls school, you would do something so bad that you would never be accepted anywhere again. What happened to that threat?"

"I like my roommates. Besides, they really need me there."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"They know absolutely nothing about boys. Now, if you're done screaming at me about my grades, could you move? I like this show," I stated boredly.

She screamed in frustration and I almost blew my cover. She gave me one last glare as I left the room, then I smiled and laughed. Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so bad this year.

***

"Cynthia, I know you think she's cheating, so do I, but if they haven't caught her yet, I would really prefer that you let her keep doing what she's been doing. No other school will accept her, and if that happens, we'll have to find someone to home school her, and we've tried that before, it doesn't work. Just let her stay at Gallagher, this house is a lot more peaceful and quiet without her here. And I like it quiet and it not being a battle ground," the senator whispered to his wife.

They didn't want me here. That much was clear. I was just a nuisance, a mistake.

Instead of going to dinner, I ran back up to my room and locked the door behind me. I crawled up on my bed and started to cry. I knew they thought I was a terrible daughter, and I did everything to deserve that, but they didn't want me? It didn't matter how much I hated them, deep down, every girl wanted her parents to love her.

I picked up my cell and was about to call Preston, but he'd be here in a few days, and he wasn't the right person for this kind of talk. My sisters were.

But Bex and Cam were probably on a plane right now, or just getting off. Liz would be home by now. I dialed her number, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I happy voice answered.

"Hi, this is Macey, is Liz there?" I just managed to keep my crying and sniffling from the phone.

"Of course. I'll go get her," the happy voice replied.

I started crying again, I could only hold it back for so long. "What's up, Macey?" Liz's bubbly voice answered. When I didn't answer right away and she heard me crying, "Hang on," she sounded like she was going to her room, "Oospy daisy," and she kept walking. I heard her door shut, then, "Alright, what's wrong? You wouldn't be crying otherwise."

I sniffled again, "My parents don't want me. At all."

She gasped, "What makes you say that?"

"I overheard them talking about how when I was home, it was a battle ground and that they would rather have me at Gallagher, so that their home was quiet," I sniffled.

"Oh Macey, I'm so sorry. How could they say something like that? Maybe you didn't hear the whole conversation?"

"I know I didn't hear the beginning, but it was probably about my grades. I came in when they were discussing how I was cheating and how I haven't been caught yet. They were also talking about taking me out of Gallagher Academy."

"Oh, Macey. Everything will turn out okay. And do you really think that Cam's mom will let you leave? Even if they don't treat you like family, you have at least a hundred sisters waiting for you. You always will. And just remember, if you ever don't want to go home for summer or anything, you can always come home with me or Cam or Bex. Our parents won't mind. And Cam's grandparents love meeting her friends. You only really have to survive another year and a half with them. Then you won't have to go home at all. You just have another week and a half of vacation, or a week if you want to go back early. That's when the teachers get back."

"Thanks Liz. And at least Preston's coming over next week."

"See, think of the happy things. And I thought you hated Preston?" Liz was clearly out of the loop.

"He's a secret boyfriend. Don't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart. And really? I never suspected anything." She was clearly amazed.

"That was kind of the point. And thanks for talking to me. I didn't know who else to call."

"Cam and Bex should be at Bex's house in about an hour. I'm sure they'd talk to you as well."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. We're sisters. It's what we do." Sometimes, Liz could grasp things faster than I could. But even after a year and a half together, it was still hard for me to believe that I had sisters. After living my whole life without anyone, it was hard to believe.

"Are you going to be able to talk the whole break? Like, if I need you?"

"I should be, and I'll definitely be online most of the break."

"Extra credit?"

"Definitely."

"Merry Christmas, Liz."

"You too, and don't forget, we're here for you." I hung up, and dried my eyes. They were still red and blotchy, so I splashed some cold water onto my face. They would be waiting for me at dinner. Good, they deserve it.

Dinner was a cold affair. The only sounds were the clinking of silverware on the plates and the music the senator's wife had playing in the background. The senator tried to talk to me, but I just shot him an icy glare. He got the point. I wasn't talking to them.

If this was how all meals would be, I was bringing my iTouch to dinner tomorrow. I finished my salad and stood to go back to my room.

"Macey, sit down."

I turned and stared at her. First she screams at me for cheating and lying to her, then she expects me to listen to her. Yeah right.

"Macey Rae McHenry. Sit. Down." Oooh. The senator was mad now. My glare shifted to him.

"Why?" I responded icily. I hadn't forgiven them yet. I probably never would.

"We need to talk about school."

My eyebrows went up. "Really? Because I'm going to say this once, and only once. I. Am. Not. Cheating. I am not leaving Gallagher Academy. I _like_ it there. It's actually more of a home than this house is. Got it?" I responded to them like they weren't worthy of my time. I turned on my heel and left the room.

"Macey! Get your ass back in here this instant!" the senator yelled.

"NO!" then I ran to my room and locked my door behind me. The battle had started. Someone, presumably the senator, started pounding on the door, yelling for someone to find him the key. Ha. They would never find it. It was in here. I turned my stereo up till it was blasting and I couldn't hear the pounding anymore. I walked into my bathroom and started filling the jacuzzi. I _really_ needed to relax. I poured my favorite bubble bath in, and sunk in to the hot steamy water. My cell was in reach, just incase.

The next few days went on like the first. Them screaming at me, me not caring what they said. They wouldn't believe me, so why should I try? Preston would be here soon. Yay!

It was still a secret, so the senator and his wife would need to stay oblivious.

This should be interesting.

"Macey! Get down here! The Winters have arrived!" I would be late. I wasn't supposed to like them.

But, I wanted to see Preston. So I dragged myself off my bed and put on some makeup. I could still look good. I dragged my feet to the top of the stairs, "forced" a smile, and then proceeded down the stairs.

"Macey! It's so good to see you! I hope we still get to see a lot of each other!" Preston greeted excitedly.

My lip curled. "I don't." _Lie_.

"Macey, why don't you entertain Preston," the senator's wife said, giving me "the look."

I sighed. "Come on." I walked up the steps and acted like I didn't care at all about him. Like he was under me.

When we got to the library, of all places, I turned and locked the door. I gave Preston one of my smiles and proceeded to kiss him. When we finally came up for air, I greeted him like I should have. "It's so good to see you again, Preston. I missed you so much!"

"So did I, Mace. I see we're still keeping it a secret?"

"Of course. The last thing I need is them on my case. And do you really want the senator breathing down your neck?"

He shuddered. "No way. And what's with calling your Dad 'the senator'? Don't you like him or something?"

"We have issues."

"How? He seems like a great guy."

I really didn't want to go into detail about my relationship about the senator and his wife when I could do that over the phone. I wanted to do what I couldn't do over the phone. Besides, they were the last thing I wanted to think about. "Forget about him. Think about me." And then I kissed him again.

**So, what do you think? I had to get Preston in there somewhere, and the end was the only place I could think of.**

**And I just realized that I had way too much time on my hands last semester. I was going through my writing notebook and I found like 5 or 6 more one-shots/stories. Do you guys think I should post them? Or just leave them?**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
